Touchdown!
by SammySpirit
Summary: Dean tries to teach Sam to play football. Baby Sam. Wee!chesters oneshot!


Alright, so this is my first Supernatural Fanfic. Actually, it's my first fanfic that I've ever published. However, I would love reviews! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Spoilers: Season One, episode one, hinted at a little from the episode "In The Beginning" from Season 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters (it saddens me every day) or the show. Don't sue!

"Ok Sammy, here's how you play!" Dean proceded to outline the rules of football to the little pile of blankets before him as best as he could. Dean didn't really understand all of the rules, but he parroted what he could remember from when his dad explained to him and filled in the blanks with what made sense in his four-year-old mind. The baby blinked a couple times, but maybe that meant that he got it. He was nearly through explaining the 'ups' (what happened after a down) when he saw that Sammy's eyes were closed.

"Wake up Sammy!" Dean pouted "This is important, ok?"

He placed the football on Sam's chest.

"Feel that?" he asked.

Sam opened his eyes.

"That," Dean explained "is a piece of the Um-er-i-can Dream!"

Sam yawned. The kitchen window that overlooked the backyard opened and Mommy stuck her head out. She was so glad to see Dean playing with little Samuel that she hated to cut their time together short, but babies have needs.

"Dean, it's time for Sammy's nap, do you want me to come get him, or will you bring him in?"

Sam yawned again.

"He's not tired, Mommy!" Dean called back "Just a little longer? We're playing football!"

Mary laughed when she saw the football lying beside the baby where it had rolled off of him. Playing football. With a baby. Dean was so cute.

"I think that he's a little young for football, Dean. How about I give you five more minutes to play with your brother before his nap? But no football."

Mommy doesn't understand about boys and football. Dean looks at her to see her waiting for an answer to whatever she'd just said. "Uhh, ok, mommy!" She disappeared from the window, but didn't close it again.

"Kay, Sammy, you gotta nap soon, but wanna just try passing the ball?" Sam smiled at the excitement in Dean's face and Dean took that as acceptance. He loosened Sam's blankets and moved them so they weren't in the way of Sam's arms. Dean paused, inspecting his brother for a moment before deciding that Sam's arms were probably too small to throw the ball properly. "How about I toss it to you, Sam, ok? Ok, lil bro?"

Sam chuckled and waved his newly freed arms around. Dean picked up the ball and took a step back. Then one more. And _one more_ just for good measure. Daddy would sometimes to go the other end of the backyard, but Dean remembered that the first time they'd played, he'd only been a little ways away. Maybe _one_ more step.

"Ready, Sammy?" Dean tried to lift the ball up high like Daddy had taught him, but he wasn't very good at that yet. He looked furtively at the house. He couldn't see Daddy anywhere, so maybe it wouldn't really matter if he cheated a little this time. "Just don't tell Daddy I threw like this, ok Sam?" Dean stood with his legs apart, took the ball in both hands, swung it back in a granny shot between his legs once, twice, then let go at the peak of the third swing just before he heard the door open.

"Time for his nap now-Dean!"

The ball landed lightly on Sammy, who immediately started bawling. Dean was closer than Mary, who paused to call for John so he made it to the baby's side first.

"I'm sorry Sammy! Why didn't you at least try to catch it?" Dean begged tearfullly.

"Dean! Is he ok?" Mary swooped in and picked up Sam, surveying him for injuries, even gently prodding his chest to see if it was tender. Sam didn't cry harder, but neither did he stop.. John came out the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking between his tearful four-year-old and the bawling baby in Mary's arms. "What happened?"

"Mommy, is he ok?" Dean jumped up, trying to see his brother is his mother's arms. He sniffed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"John, can you explain to Dean why he can't play football with a _baby_? Thank God it was just a toy football, or Sammy could have been really hurt! I'm gonna try to get him to calm down, ok?" Mary walked across the lawn towards the house. Dean tried to follow, but John stopped him.

"Let your Mom take care of Sam, sport, we should talk." He chuckled at Dean's frightened expression. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Did I hurt him, Daddy?" Dean's little face was serious.

"I don't think so Dean" John sat down on the lawn and pulled his boy into his lap. God, he missed spending time with Dean. He and Mary had been very caught up with Sam lately and he hadn't realized that Dean might be feeling a little lonely. "Sam's just a baby though, ok Dean? He's not very strong because he's so little, so you gotta be real gentle with him for a bit. It's gonna be a while before he's ready for football."

"When will he be ready for football? Or any kind of game? He's no fun to play with, he just lays there" Reassured that his brother was fine, Dean was falling into a pout that John and Mary had seen too many of lately. "I didn't mean to hurt him, really! I just wanted to play a game with him! And you said that football's a real game and I thought that--"

"Aw, Dean. It'll be a while before he'll be ready to play much-he can't even walk yet. However, I do know that there's someone else here who would love to throw the ball 'round the yard" He smiled when Dean's face lit up. "You up for it, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Dean ran to pick up the abandoned football.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

One evening, that November.....

Dean finished brushing his teeth and put on his Pjs. He came out of the bathroom and saw Mommy coming out of her bedroom with her long white nightgown on.

"Mommy!" Dean cried "I want a hug before bed!"

"A hug?" Mary asked "I think you deserve more than that!" She scooped him up, and gave him a big hug before tickling him breathless.

"Mommy....mommy...st—stop!" Dean giggled.

She stopped and carried him into the nursery.

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother."

She put Dean down and he ran over to his brother's crib, climbed up on the chair "Night Sam." he said and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. Mary came over beside him and bent her head over Sam too.

"Goodnight, love" She said in a husky, loving voice. Placing her own kiss on the baby's forehead and caressing his head gently. God, she had so much to be grateful for. She had come so far....she was so happy. Happier than she ever thought that she could be in her life, with her beautiful baby, her loving child and of course her adoring husband.

Like he could hear her thoughts, she heard John speak in the doorway. "Hey, Dean"

"Daddy!" cried the little boy happily, running to his father.

"Hey buddy! Oh," He caught the boy in his ready arms and lifted him up. "So whaddaya think, you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean blushed a little at the memory, but he knew that he was just funning. "Nooo, Daddy" he said.

"No?" John replied with a smile.

"You got him?" Mary asked as she headed out the door, patting Dean's back.

"Yeah, I got him" Replied John. He hugged Dean close and spoke quietly to the baby in the crib. "Sweet dreams, Sam." He turned out the light before carrying Dean to his room. God, could life be any better?

That night he got his answer. And it would never be that good again.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

So......whatcha think? I would love some reviews!

....just push the button.........*love*

Oh and I'm thinking of adding a second chapter, when the boys are a little older. Do you think I should or is it better as a oneshot?


End file.
